


Tell Me a Secret About Love

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can there be said about love that hasn't been said before? Would I even want to say anything different? For you, I think I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for set delta at [1sentece](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).

**#01: Air**  
There’s an air about Jack when they’re alone—a subtle shift of power that comes with a heavy sigh—and all Ianto can do is hold him when the strain of existing becomes too much.

 **#02: Apples**  
Ianto just smiles and goes along with what Jack is saying when he tells him about a planet with grass that smells and tastes like apples; the way the memory lights up the man’s pale blue eyes is worth the pain of wishing they could go there together. 

**#03: Beginning**  
Jack doesn’t know when this farce of stolen kisses and quick fucks in his office became long nights of slow and beautiful lovemaking at Ianto’s flat, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

 **#04: Bugs**  
When Ianto goes undercover to plant a bug and the plan blows up in their faces, it’s Jack who rushes in first with fear etched across his face.

 **#05: Coffee**  
It’s just a chaste touch, a brush of hands that sends sparks down his spine as he takes the mug from Ianto, but it’s enough.

 **#06: Dark**  
Wind whistling through the streets below and rain rapping desperately against the windows of the flat, they cling to each other as lightning brightens the room and they come together.

 **#07: Despair**  
When everything reminds him of her, it’s a strong hand stroking his back, a warm shoulder to cry on, and soft lips brushing against his forehead that makes him forget, if only until the grey dawn blooms.

 **#08: Doors**  
Just when he thinks he knows Jack—when he finds out one more small detail about his life before the Doctor and Torchwood—Ianto stumbles upon another closed door hiding memories too painful for the man to share. 

**#09: Drink**  
Two glasses of brandy sit between them and Ianto doesn’t say a word as Jack takes his hands and tries to drown the memories of a dashing young American soldier long since dead.

 **#10: Duty**  
“It’s my duty too look after you,” Jack says softly and pushes him back against the hospital bed to gently kiss away the cuts and bruises marring Ianto’s pale face and arms.

 **#11: Earth**  
Sometimes Ianto wonders what Jack sees about this planet when surely there must a thousand more worlds out there more interesting than this, but when they’re having a beer in a pub, simply watching people as they go about their Friday nights or just watching Cardiff come alive in the morning light, he thinks he might know his Captain’s reason for staying.

 **#12: End**  
Waiting for Jack to return is like watching his world come to an end, crashing down around him all over again.

 **#13: Fall**  
A gentle touch, a soft kiss, a warm embrace and whispered calming words—it’s enough for Jack that Ianto’s there to catch him when Torchwood and the decisions that come with it become too much to bear on his own anymore.

 **#14: Fire**  
There’s something both surreal and inspiring as Jack slips a hand into his, squeezing reassuringly, as they watch the fiery sun rise over the bay together.

 **#15: Flexible**  
When their mobiles beep over dinner at a quaint little restaurant on the outskirts of Cardiff, Jack wishes that sometimes their plans didn’t have to revolve around the whims of the Rift.

 **#16: Flying**  
Writhing beneath Jack, one hand tangled in the man’s dark hair as the other searches for Jack’s own, emotions threatening to overwhelm them as they move together is like flying carefree through the clouds.

 **#17: Food**  
Waking up to smell of bacon frying and Ianto’s voice drifting from the kitchen as he sings along to the radio is a small joy that Jack had never dared let himself hope for after all the years of loneliness and those left to come.

 **#18: Foot**  
It’s not until he moans and leans into Jack’s ministrations that he realises the man gives excellent foot rubs.

 **#19: Grave**  
It breaks his heart to watch Jack place a bouquet of pink roses on Estelle’s grave and reverently trace the etching of her name.

 **#20: Green**  
Jack’s green jumper is soft under Ianto’s palm as he slips his arms around the man’s waist, kissing under the mistletoe as his sisters giggle from the kitchen.

 **#21: Head**  
Ianto smiles against Jack’s chest and listens to his heartbeat in the quiet of his quarters, the soft whir of the Hub a world away for now.

 **#22: Hollow**  
The hours without Jack tick by slowly, empty nights withering into hollow days as the Earth makes another revolution that Ianto swears he can feel without his Captain.

 **#23: Honor**  
From the stories Jack has told him—though he isn't quite sure he believes half of them—it’s an honour to finally be shaking hands with the Doctor when he stops in Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS.

 **#24: Hope**  
When Jack shows up at his door with a bottle of alien vodka and take away two days into his suspension, the small smile Ianto gives him speaks scores.

 **#25: Light**  
What starts as replacing a light bulb in the tourist office leads to rug burns on Jack’s back, a knot on Ianto’s head and a lecture from Owen about erasing the CCTV; the pair just laughs it off and let the doctor fume.

 **#26: Lost**  
He knows it’s cliché, but he thinks he could get lost in Jack’s deep blue eyes, forever wondering about all the man has seen.

 **#27: Metal**  
It’s Jack who understands why dreams filled with metal monsters hurt so much and why he’s still haunted by Canary Wharf ten years later. 

**#28: New**  
A strong shoulder to cry on, those hands in his hair and on his face, and that loving, sure touch are burned into his memory as they make a new love from the rubble of those lost.

 **#29: Old**  
When Jack gets that far away look, eyes glazed over as he stares out the windscreen from the passenger seat, Ianto wonders what he’s thinking and who he’s remembering as he sighs and shifts restlessly.

 **#30: Peace**  
Curled up next to Jack in the small hours, strong arm wrapped protectively around Ianto as the man sleeps, the world outside melts away for a few peaceful hours of contented bliss and he lets himself sleep without worry.

 **#31: Poison**  
Jack’s touch is like a poison seeping through his veins, the only antidote the man’s soft lips and warm body pressed against his.

 **#32: Pretty**  
The sapphire shirt makes Ianto’s eyes shimmer and shine in the low light of the pub and it takes Jack’s breath away when those perfect blue eyes meet his from across the table.

 **#33: Rain**  
Ianto lets himself forget the others are around when Jack pulls him close and wraps his coat around him as the chilling rain soaks them and the broken down SUV.

 **#34: Regret**  
Packing her things away—photos, clothes, small reminders of the way she had been—while Jack leans in the bedroom doorway, watching him with warring blue eyes, is salt on a wound just beginning to heal.

 **#35: Roses**  
Ianto grins when he opens the door of his flat and finds a trail of red rose petals leading to the bedroom and a waiting Jack.

 **#36: Secret**  
“Tell me a secret,” Ianto whispers, breath ghosting across Jack’s lips, and is surprised by the three small words the man murmurs before closing the seemingly gaping chasm between them.

 **#37: Snakes**  
Ianto only half listens to Jack tell a story about an eccentric snake charmer he once knew, more content to lean into his warmth as he tries to stay awake.

 **#38: Snow**  
It’s Jack who throws the first snow ball, cheeks rosy, and tears of laughter run down them as Ianto tackles him to the snow covered ground.

 **#39: Solid**  
Standing by the coffin, wailing relatives huddled in the corners an avoiding his gaze, it’s Jack’s comforting arm wrapped around his waist that keeps him grounded through the farce of his mother’s funeral.

 **#40: Spring**  
With the spring comes a vase of daffodils on top of a filing cabinet in Jack's office, the bright yellows a welcomed splash of colour against the metallic grey of the Hub.

 **#41: Stable**  
Simple stability is something Torchwood robs from them and it’s in these small hours with Jack laying next to him that he wishes—somehow—it was different when it calls them back in the middle of the night.

 **#42: Strange**  
He wants to tell Jack, wants to let go of the guilt plaguing him and the all consuming fear of his secret being discovered, but when Jack asks him about what he makes of the odd power drains from the subbasement, all he can do is lie with a fake smile and a gnawing in his stomach.

 **#43: Summer**  
The day is warm, the ice cream is cold and Jack’s arm slung over his shoulders is perfect as the man prattles on about Raxacoricofallapatorians is a wonderful addition to Ianto’s boring afternoon.

 **#44: Taboo**  
The metal of the knife against his throat is cold and unforgiving, but all he can think about as he tries to be brave is Jack’s handsome face and the terrifying thought of never seeing him again.

 **#45: Ugly**  
It’s just a scar, thin and silver and a reminder of London, but when Jack places a loving kiss over it, he can’t help but smile despite himself.

 **#46: War**  
The photo is faded by time and a corner torn, but there’s no mistaking Jack as he stands by the Spitfire and flashes his best shit-eating grin up at Ianto from 1941. 

**#47: Water**  
The water is hot and soothing against his bruises and Jack’s kisses to his neck are small reassurances as the horror of the Brecon Beacons slowly begins to slip away. 

**#48: Welcome**  
Seeing his mother hug Jack before telling him he needs to come for tea more often is the most precious Christmas gift Ianto could ever have hoped to get.

 **#49: Winter**  
Jack’s smile is gentle and his gaze loving as Ianto brushes stray snowflakes, hands lingering longer than necessary, from his great coat.

 **#50: Wood**  
Sitting on the bare hardwood floors of their new flat, their thighs touching as they eat take away from the cartons with plastic forks, Ianto thinks that maybe—just maybe—everything will turn out in the end.


End file.
